


Jisung's birthday.

by felixfreccles



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday hugs, Jisung's birthday, M/M, birthday smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfreccles/pseuds/felixfreccles
Summary: In which Jisung wakes up to smooches and hugs from his members on his birthday.





	Jisung's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> it's sungie's birthday !! i'm so soft and i really hope he's having an awesome day with tons of hugs and smooches and laughs with the others. he deserves it. he, along with others, has worked so incredibly hard to get where he is and i'm so proud. i love him so much.

Jisung had always loved his birthday. It was his day; a day where he got to focus on himself for once. 

He had gone to bed last night after a long, exhausting day of practice with butterflies swarming his stomach and an excited grin plastered onto his elegant features. He had cuddled up against his pillow, duvet pulled over his frame, and allowed his eyes to flutter shut and give into the sleepiness he felt. They didn't even have the day off on his birthday, not that that was surprising, and he knew he wouldn't be able to just slump in his bed and eat cake and enjoy his time in the dorm with the others. They'd have to prepare to fly to Germany, a country across the world, to perform at Music Bank in Berlin but he remained excited. He'd still have his members around him and he'd still be able to eat food, so he was pleased. It was all he really needed.

He had been rolled up against the wall when he woke up, back pressed uncomfortably against it while his pillow was still grasped tightly in his arms. His eyes blinked a few times when they opened, slowly adjusting to the light that shone in from the open door. The room was empty, was the first thing he noticed. Hyunjin and Seungmin were both gone, leaving the room filled with a dull silence. The curtains were pulled down, showering the room in darkness and if it hadn't been for the open door, he probably wouldn't have been able to see a thing. Seungmin's bed was done neatly, to no one's surprise, while Hyunjin's was still messy and he clearly hadn't bothered doing it after waking up. Jisung rolled over onto his stomach, cheek then squished against his sheets, and an aching, sore feeling in his back shooting through his body after he finally moved out of the uncomfortable position. He exhaled heavily, his eyelids feeling heavy, and he had to restrain against the growing urge to just stay in bed and sleep. He was still sleepy, even after having slept for several hours, but he could probably blame it on his rough, broken sleeping schedule that consisted of barely any rest every night. He had to get up though, not only because he had things to do but also because he didn't want to sleep his birthday away. You only had one day like that every year, after all and he refused to waste it.

"Did you sleep well?" A familiar voice cut through the silence resting in the air like a shard of glass, resulting in the sleepy boy's eyes snapping open in surprise. Hwang Hyunjin stood by his bed, tall frame hovering over him, with a warm, yet cheeky smile playing on his plump lips. His recently cut, raven locks were messy, sticking out everywhere and hanging down against his eyes, but he still managed to look stupidly cute. His soft eyes looked tired but excited and he was still dressed in his pajamas. The Hwang male sat down on the edge of the bed, a single brow quirked as he stared down at his roommate. 

Jisung blinked, hoping to keep his eyes open, as he bobbed his head up and down into nod, head dragging against the sheet and ruffling his already tousled hair. His mind was a muddled mess, clouded with sleep, and he wasn't even quite sure what had woken him up in the first place. He squinted his tired eyes, scrunched up his nose and jutted his lower lip out in a small pout, rolling over onto his side so he could get a better look at his best friend. His pillow was still pressed against his chest but his grip had loosened and his arms hung sloppily against it instead. He reached up, combing one hand through his dyed locks and pushing them away from his eyes, "Yeah, it was decent."

Hyunjin's smile had only widened at the response. He rested a hand on the side of his drowsy member's head, slender fingers running through his orange locks soothingly. The older (by a few months only!) had always been quite affectionate, just like Jisung, and was constantly touching one of the members so it didn't come as a shock. Not that he disliked it though. He liked it actually, it gave him a sense of comfort. Hyunjin face was still lit up with his award-winning eyesmile that made your heart flutter, as his voice sounded once more, "Happy birthday, Sungie." Then without another thought, he leaned down and smacked his lips against the birthday-boy's cheek swiftly before darting off the bed and out the door.

Jisung shot up a second later, duvet falling off of his body as he craned his neck towards the door. His brown eyes were wide, dark brows were knitted together in confusion and rosa lips parted in shock. He knew that Hyunjin was affectionate, constantly clinging to his members (in a cute way), but the boy never smooched them. The only ones who really did that were Minho and Jisung and both usually got rejected. They were used to that, so the sudden kiss from the other had left him taken aback. He called after the boy, even though he was already out the door, "Hyunjin! What the hell was that?" He hadn't expected an answer so when silence greeted him, all he did was sigh in defeat before peering around the room. He was still tired, craving his bed desperately, but he ignored it and instead just threw his legs off the side of the bed, feet landing against the floor. He pushed himself off the bed, stumbling forward slightly due to the unexpected feeling of jelly taking over his limps, before proceeding to padding out of the door. 

The second he had taken a step outside of his room, the familiar face of Bang Chan greeted him. A large, kind smile was plastered onto the leader's face, dimples digging deep into the skin of his pale cheeks, as he didn't hesitate in curling his arms tightly around the younger's waist. "Jisungie! Happy birthday," he'd excitedly congratulated, as he placed his chin on the other's shoulder and allowed his eyes to fall shut briefly. His messy curls tickled the back of the Han's neck and his grip was tight, basically squeezing air out of the shorter's petite frame. Jisung didn't really mind though, he always liked Chan's hugs. They were tight, sometimes a little uncomfortable but full of love and comfort. How could you not like that?

"Thanks, hyung," the orange-haired croaked out, barely able to talk properly, as he tried not to giggle at the tickling feeling at the back of his neck. His arms were pressed against his side, unable to move due to the fact that they were trapped by Chan's embrace. He had always adored the older, looking up to him as his role model since the Bang had gone through 7 years of training and a rough survival show as the leader to get where he was. On top of that, he barely got any sleep, usually spending his time in the studio working on songs and their next comeback. Even though he was bound to feel absolutely exhausted, he was still goofy and warm and a mood-lifter. He was great.

Chan pulled his head back, grip loosening but arms still slithered around his member, bright face coming back into view. He had a fond smile on his face as his eyes bore into Jisung's, white teeth on full display. After a moment, soft lips then skimmed against the tip of the shorter's nose, before Chan loosened his grip completely and allowed his arms to fall back against his sides again. He flashed one last, cheeky smile before whirling around and heading back towards the kitchen where he had been cooking some breakfast for the birthday-kid. 

Jisung had instantly felt his jaw drop to the floor, the kiss having taken him by surprise. Two kisses in the span of ten minutes? What the hell was going on? He was left standing by the door, not knowing what to do, wide eyes locked on his older's back as he tried to comprehend exactly what had just happened. This was starting to get weird, that was for sure, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. He was, and had always been, a big fan of smooches after all. It took him a few seconds to collect himself but when he had finally picked his jaw off of the ground, he went sauntering towards the kitchen. A frown was etched upon his face as he leaned against the counter, ready to ask Chan - whose back was facing towards him, since he was making something on the stove, - what that was but his voice got caught in his throat, when two arms slid around his waist from behind and a chin was propped onto his shoulder. 

He didn't yelp nor did he shriek, his frown simply deepened and he craned his neck to the side to get a look at whoever it was. When Lee Felix' adorable face came into view, only inches from his own, he felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards. Felix looked cute with his ruffled, orange hair, twinkling eyes and freckles smattered out across the pale skin of his nose and cheeks. Felix was cute. 

"Happy 18th, Sungie," he murmured, his deep voice low since his mouth right by his the older's (by one day!) ear. His small, yet slim fingers were resting right on top of the Han's tummy, the warmth of his hands seeping through the thin material of his shirt. His plump lips were pulled into a close-lipped, yet bright smile and his big, brown eyes were staring right back at the other. When he was this close, Jisung could really spot the freckles on his face, scattered out like the stars. They were unique and cute and he hated how they were usually covered up. It was like Felix' special trait, just like Hyunjin had his mole and Jisung, himself, had the fact that he looked like a squirrel and so on. 

"Thanks, Lix," the squirrel-looking boy smiled back, not able to keep it off of his face. Felix had that kind of affect; you couldn't but smile around him. He reached up, placing one hand on top of the other's warm ones, fingers intertwining, while the other one was rested against the side of the Lee's face. Jisung patted the younger's cheek gently a few times, honestly kind of relieved that his birthday hadn't been forgotten. Not that he had expected it, he just knew that with their packed schedules, it could easily slip their minds. Not that he'd blame them; the same thing could probably happen with him, whether he liked to admit it or not. He was about to open his mouth again and utter another comment but was cut off, when a chaste kiss was pressed against the nape of his pale, exposed neck. Another kiss? Jisung's hands left the other's as he spun on his heel sharply to face his best friend, determined to find out where the sudden smooches were coming from.

Felix had acted like it was nothing though, only brushing past his fellow member and strolled towards Chan, peeking over the leader's shoulder at the food in making. It had only sent Jisung deeper into the pit of confusion though, questions swirling around in his fogged mind. The youngest Australian's smile had widened, finally revealing his pearly-whites as he slid a hand over the other's shoulders. He then spoke in English, probably because he was more comfortable with his native language and it was only Chan, who he knew would understand, "Looks delicious, hyung." 

The oldest orange-haired boy blinked, not really knowing what to say, as he turned back around to face the two Australians. That was kiss number three! Something was going on or maybe they had just finally warmed up and decided to give him kisses back? Or maybe they felt bad for rejecting him all those times and wanted to pay him back? Jisung really had no idea and his mind was still cloudy with sleep so he barely had space to think. Finally just giving up, he shook his head lightly before just whipping around and heading back towards his room. He had to get ready; he couldn't just walk around in pajamas all day, no matter how much he wanted to. The moment he stepped inside, his hand shot out and slammed against the switch, immediately lighting up the room. He had been too busy trying to think properly that he hadn't noticed the boy sitting on one of the beds when it was dark, but once light had shone from the ceiling, it had been hard not to notice. This time, he yelped and jumped back since the room had been empty when he left it. 

Kim Seungmin's head snapped up from his feet - he'd been putting on socks - eyes meeting Jisung's surprised ones. Instead of rolling his eyes and commenting on the older's mess of a bed like usual, he'd shot the other a light smile. He got to his feet, his taller body starting towards the Han before stopping right in front of him. Jisung didn't really know what to say, since he'd expected a remark to be shot at him, so all he did was stare up at the younger (by eight days only) with furrowed brows. He was trying to figure out what was going to happen in his head - and it was not working - and couldn't even process anything before slim fingers were curled around his and warm, rosa lips were pressed against the back of his pale hand. 

Seungmin's teeth shone brightly as his grin widened, "Happy birthday, Jisungie." He didn't say another word before his fingers left Jisung's, leaving them feeling empty and cold, and he headed out the door. Seungmin was very cute and usually the one who gave the best advice, yes, but he wasn't the fondest of skinship, especially not kisses. That's why this kiss, even though it had only been on his hand, had been the most surprising. Jisung loved it though, that was for sure, and he'd never let it go.

The birthday-boy tried to utter words as he spun around, hoping to catch his best friend before he was out of reach, it ended up just being "wha-" and "I-"'s emitting from between his lips though. Seungmin was far out of reach though, already by the kitchen counter and chattering with Felix and Chan, and Jisung couldn't get himself to go out there, so instead he just pressed his lips together in a firm, straight line and turned back around to face their room again. Then after a second of getting himself together, he went deeper into his room and tried to ignore the tinkling feeling he felt on the skin of his neck and hand and nose and cheek. He shuffled out of his pajamas, into a new, fresh set of clothes. He just ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to brush it, and went barefaced back into the kitchen. 

"So wha-" he called out to Felix, Seungmin and Chan standing in the kitchen, his rumbling stomach informing him that he needed some food, but he had only just gotten reached them when a harsh force collided with his body and he stumbled to the side, almost tripping and falling right on his butt. He managed to regain his balance just in time though, as he peered over at whoever or whatever had been the cause which turned out to be Yang Jeongin, the tiniest (he's actually taller than Jisung but never say that in front of him) and cutest maknae ever. He was the kind of person that made you want to reach up and just squish his cheeks or smooch his nose constantly, just by existing. Jeongin was clutching onto him, face squished against his shoulder as he smiled and showed his braces to the world. 

"Happy birthday, Jisung hyung," the younger's face was lit up with a wide grin, eyes squeezed shut. Just like mentioned before, it made Jisung want to reach up and poke his cheeks and boop his nose and tell him that he's the cutest. He refrained though. Jeongin's pretty, brown eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times, and as they met the other's, his grin only brightened, "You're old now." The remark had resulted in choked laughs coming from the three boys watching from the side, since they obviously found it amusing but Jisung couldn't even focus on that.

A playful gasp emitted from the Han's mouth, jaw dropping to the floor as he reached up and swatted the younger's arm, exclaiming a loud "respect your elders!" but didn't try to escape his embrace. He liked it. When the younger just giggled cutely, grip not faltering one bit, Jisung couldn't the fond smile from returning to his face either as he stared down (actually up) at the maknae. Jeongin was probably the cutest member, if you asked any of them. He was the baby of the group, despite only being a year younger than the 00 liners. He got showered with smooches and hugs and pokes from all of them, as the only one. He always claimed that he found it annoying and would always try to escape, but he secretly loved it.

"Thanks, Innie," Jisung gave a grateful nod of his head, not being able to peel the toothy grin off of his face. Jeongin had that affect on him; all of them did actually. He tucked one arm out of the embrace, draping it over his best friend's shoulders and pushing his fingers into the boy's brown locks and ruffling them since he knew how much the Yang "hated" when they did that. The younger would usually pull away and whine and try to fix his hair with a pout when it happened but this time, he didn't even budge. Instead, he just reached up (no, down) to plant a soft, yet quick smooch against his hyung's jaw before finally letting go and then backing away slowly, almost daringly like he expected the older to latch out.

Jisung froze when it happened, his heart skipping a single beat and the kiss leaving another tinkling feeling against his skin. He stared at the maknae for a good second, eyes not blinking once, as a silence rested in the air before he yelled a loud, joking "Jeongin!" and took off towards the boy. Jeongin has shrieked and stumbled backwards clumsily before whirling round and sprinting away, trying to get away from the birthday boy. Jisung hadn't gotten far though when a hand had latched onto his wrist and pulled, stopping him in his tracks and causing him to almost trip as he fell against a hard chest. He grunted at the harsh collision that had knocked all air out of his lungs. That was unexpected.

"Happy 18th, bubba," Kim Woojin's voice laced with kindness and warmth echoed in his ears, as he turned his head and spotted the older standing right beside him. HIs teeth, too, were on full display and his bear-like features were softer than ever. Woojin was wise, often the one you came to for advice (along with Seungmin), and he gave these amazing hugs that automatically just made you melt into his embrace. He was warm and fluffy and kind. He reached up, running a hand through Jisung's dyed locks and brushing them away from his eyes, "How has your morning been so far?"

Jisung almost leaned into the older's hand as he blinked up at him, eyes soft and full of adoration. He ran his tongue across his lips, wetting them, as a smile tucked at his rosa lips, "It's been... interesting, you could say." Interesting? Yes, but he didn't mind. He quite enjoyed it actually. 

"It'll get better," Woojin winked jokingly, hand sliding down and settling against the nape of the younger's neck. Acting like it was completely normal to do so, he landed the sixth kiss of the day against the middle of Jisung's pale forehead, murmured another faint "happy birthday, Sungie" and then proceeded to take his leave and make his way past him and towards the bathroom. That was the sixth kiss in, like, 30 minutes! The sixth!

Jisung smacked his hand up against his forehead, staring over his shoulder with a gape as he watched Woojin's frame disappear into the bathroom. He turned back around, hand not leaving the skin of his forehead, as his eyes glazed over in thought. "What the hell is up with everyone kissing me today?" He questioned more to himself than anyone else, almost as if he was annoyed with it which he wasn't. He shook his head, smacked his lips and then after having been standing still in the hallway for about two minutes, he began his way towards the couch and flopped down on it sloppily, completely forgetting that he'd been chasing after Jeongin only moments before. The now 18-year old stared up at the ceiling, still craving sleep for some reason, as he tapped his fingers against the couch absentmindedly. He'd been too caught up in his own wandering thoughts to notice the figure nearing him but her certainly noticed when that figure then fell down against him. Seo Changbin, the "figure", had allowed his entire weight to fall back against Jisung. They were laying chest against chest, Changbin's arms placed on either side of the younger as he stared at the birthday boy with a cheeky grin on his soft features. 

Gasping for air as the sudden weight crushed his lungs, Jisung instantly started squirming uncomfortably. He groaned in pain, eyes squeezed shut, as he whined, "Hyung, get off."

Changbin didn't move an inch though. He stayed in his place, wiggling his brows at the younger, groaning boy teasingly. He grinned brightly, his smile so beautiful it always managed to leave Jisung in complete awe at the sight, "I'm not that heavy, Jisung-ah, shut up." Changbin was teasing and sometimes a little grumpy but still goofy and playful. At first sight, he could be quite intimidating and could come off as a cold, rude type but once you got to know him, he was so much more. He was sweet and caring and talkative and extremely talented. 

"You are!" Jisung groaned, opening one eyes at a time to peek at the older and surely enough, that warm side managed to warm his heart in his ribcage. Changbin wasn't the fondest of skinship either. Sure, he accepted it when people clung to him but he was rarely the one to cling to others. People often clutched onto him though so it was understandable; he's tiny and warm and fluffy. Jisung let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, his chest falling heavily, "What do you want, Changbin hyung? I was having a resting moment."

"What a nice way to speak to your hyung," the Seo rolled his eyes, though still refused to move, as he propped his sharp chin onto the palm of his pale hand. He blinked down at the younger beneath him, eyes studying the boy's features for a second before he sighed heavily, "Just wanted to say happy birthday, Jisung-ah."

"Thanks, hyung," JIsung croaked out, and it was like he just realized that even though Changbin was the shortest of them all, he had a lot of muscle. He could barely breathe but he was still grateful for the "happy birthday" and the affection he got. He took and appreciated what he could get, you know? He tried to flash the older a small, thankful smile as he spoke up once more, "Now can you please get off? I can barely breathe."

Changbin rolled his eyes for the second time in that moment, almost not believing that this was the reaction he was getting, and right before he rolled off, he placed a wet smack against the front of Jisung's neck, the dramatic smooching sound ringing through the air. He then rolled off the couch and wandered off, acting like nothing had happened just like Felix had done. It had left the younger with a wet feeling against his skin as he shot up in his seat, staring wide-eyed after the older rapper. He couldn't believe this! That was the seventh kiss that morning, meaning he'd gotten a smooch from almost every member. Had they planned it? Was it a birthday gift, or something? Something was up, he knew that much.

Narrowing his eyes into slits, Jisung pushed himself off of the couch and sneaked his way through kitchen, past the others and towards the room of a certain Lee that he hadn't seen all morning. Once he'd entered the room, he'd spotted the older still in bed which explained why he hadn't seen him. The Lee was sprawled out on his bed, eyes fluttered shut and lower lip popped out in a tiny pout. He looked cute, to say the least. His chest fell and rose with each calm, slow breath he took and he looked peaceful. The now 18-year old couldn't help the shit-eating grin forming on his squirrel-like features as he padded his way towards the bed. He didn't hesitate in just falling down beside his resting best friend, landing on his back right beside him. Jisung rolled over onto his side, face only inches away from Minho's as he took in every little detail of the calm boy's cute face. His hands were intertwined and placed under his legs were stretched out onto the bed.

"It's rude to stare, Jisungie," Minho's groggy voice cut through the comfortable silence hanging in the room, as the boy allowed his droopy eyes to flutter open and meet his member's. How he had known exactly who it was, Jisung had no idea (maybe it was because the boy tended to often sneak into this room and cuddle with Minho, but don't tell anyone that). The sleepy 19-year old quirked a brow, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in amusement. He didn't let his best friend say anything before his voice sounded once more, "Happy birthday." He didn't forget.

"Thanks, hyung," Jisung felt a wave of relief crash over him, his face so close to the other's that he could feel his hot breath against his face. Minho was beautiful, to say the least. He'd always thought so. With his sharp, brown eyes, plump, rosa lips and high cheekbones that fit just right together, he couldn't see how anyone could think he was anything else. The Han male sucked in a deep breath, "The others have been acting so weird this morning. I've gotten a kiss from all of th-"

Minho didn't let him finish, already knowing what he was going to say, so he interrupted him with a kiss against the corner of his lips, lips plush and smooth against his skin. Jisung stopped talking immediately, words getting caught in his throat, as his brown eyes went wide in complete and utter shock. He'd gotten smooches from Minho before but it was always on his cheek or his jaw or his forehead. It was never this close to his lips. The youngest of the two's breath hitched in his throat, as the other pulled away and smiled at him, and all he could do was stare stupidly at him. He probably looked like a complete idiot but Minho just kept smiling. His lips were tinkling for some unknown reason, probably craving the feeling of the Lee's lips pressed against them and not just near them, and his heart was galloping in his chest. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't need to do anything though because a second later, Chan burst into the room with his dimples on full display, telling them that they had to come out since breakfast was ready so they did and the kiss wasn't mentioned. Not even later that day when he'd received another soft kiss from Minho, but this time against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i hope you liked it. it wasn't really anything special, i just wanted to write something for his bday and if i have time and can come up with two more ideas, i'll definitely write a one-shot for felix' bday tmrw too and seungmin's on the 22nd !! maybe you guys can give me some ideas because i'd love to do it<33
> 
> also this isn't edited yet !! i wrote it super late at night and was too sleepy to edit it but i will soon, i promise. until then, sorry for any typos or mistakes.


End file.
